Phone Home
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Gaara was just minding his own buissness.song fic.Really about martians.3-shot.Rating might chang.
1. The crash

Gaara was minding his own busness when a song came on his radio.

_We are not the same I am a martian_

_We are not the same I am a martian_

"how weird"he said as he went to turn off the radio.

_Greetings from planet Weezy, we will begin transmission in_

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

He found the radio would not turn off.

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_And if you feel like the best, go 'head and do the Wezzy we and_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

He constantly tried to turn off the radio to no avail.

_We are not the same I am a martian_

_And I'm hotter than summer rain like Carl Thomas_

He felt like someone was watching him.

_Lock, load, ready to aim at any target_

_I could get your brains for a bargain_

His head started spinning .It felt someone was using a beam to exract his brain.

_Like I bought it from target_

_Hip hop is my supermarket_

_Shopping cart full of fake hip hop artists_

_I'm starving, sorry I gotta eat all it_

_And I'll be back in the morning_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_And if you feel like the best, go 'head and do the Wezzy we and_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

He slowly sat down holding his head still.

_We are not the same I am a alien_

_Like Gonzales, young college student who done_

_Just flipped the game like Houston, I'm used to_

_Promethazine in two cups I'm screwed up_

Memories flashed through his good ones.

_And you ain't shit if you ain't never been screwed up_

He suddenly felt better.

_Flow so sick make you wanna throw your food up_

_Ice water chest, and my wrist like a cool cup_

_Two twin clippers, I give your ass a crew cut_

_I get bread like cold cuts, you know what?_

_Your girl go down fast, come up slow, but I never slow up_

_Weezy!_

He was suddenly ground started to shake.

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_And if you feel like the best, go 'head and do the Wezzy we and_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_They don't make'em like me no more._

_Matter fact, they never made it like me before_

Memories again.

_I'm rare like Mr. Clean with hair_

_No break lights on my car rear_

_I never hade life, and I never had fear_

_I rap like I done died and gone to heaven I swear_

_And yeah I'm a bear ,like black and white hair_

_So I'm polar_

_And they can't get on my system 'cause my system is the solar_

_I am so far from the obars, I mean others_

_I could eat them for supper, get in my spaceship and hover, hover_

There was a loud crash that caused Gaara to be lifted off the ground only drop him.

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_And if you feel like the best, go 'head and do the Wezzy we and_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

_PHONE HOME, __**WEEZY**_

Gaara thought he was unconcious when someone tapped him on his looked up into pale pupiless at least he thought they were eyes.

"Are you okay"the voice was that of a little girl though Gaara could see that she was his sat up to get a better view of looked like a rock had long blue hair tied in a pony skin was so pale you thought she was a wore what looked like metal undergarments.(She looked like Ciara in her video 'go girl'.Go ahead and check it out.I'll wait....You saw it,cool.)Gaara's first intinct was to crush her with his sand but something told him to stop and ask"Who are you"

"Who are you!?"she angrly answered him with another question.

"Gaara"

"Nice to meet you"She obliviously bowed.

"Who are you"

"I'm umm...umm.I have no name"

"Terra"

"hm?"

"your name will be Terra"

"My name will be Terra"

"So Terra.."

"Yes Gaara.?

"What are you."

"It's just like your song says.I'm a see i come from the planet you call Mars.I was driving by in my liobium..."

"Your what?"

"A space car.I was driving by when your song interfered with my transmission causing my car to be pulled in by your gravitational force."

"Oh"

"Gaaraaaaaa"it was Temari running up the stairs.

"Hide me Gaara!I'm not to be seen by humans other than yourself!"she ran into Gaara's closet.

Just then Tamari burst into the room."we would have been here sooner but something blocked the are you alright?"she put her hands on her sholders

"I'm fine go clean up the mess."

Kankuro came in "is everyone alright"Tamari turned around"Who is everyone!?"she said angrily.

"You and Gaara!"

"You know i'm alright stupid"they walked out the jumped out the closet."we gotta disquise you" "Oh thats no problem"she waved her hand and a bright yellow light flashed over her whole body had wore a light pink bottom had flapped up so much you could barely see what he thinks is her underware.A puffy white line went around her middle and around the hair went from blue to blonde and it hung down to her wore white boots that came up to her knees.

"That can work."


	2. Outside

**I own nothing. But Jason and Terra.**

So Gaara and Terra went outside. Neither noticed that some villagers were staring at them. Terra was having a hard time dealing with the sun's heat. And she was not used all this gravity. To add on to everything her surroundings where unfamiliar. Plus her skin and hair was starting to turn green. Her outfit was turning light blue.

"Master Gaara" (Terra)

"What" (Gaara)

"Where are we going?"(Terra)

"To Sasuke's house" (Gaara**)**

"Who and Why?"(Terra)

"Sasuke's my human friend and that's where all my friends are."(Gaara)

"Could you hurry, people are watching me."(Terra)

Gaara turned around to Terra. Her eyes were half closed to signal she was hot. But her disguise had changed to something that made her look like an actual alien. Even her lips were dark green and her eyeliner was a dark green. (Of course her eyes were the same color) He needed to get to Sasuke's house fast.

_Sasuke's house_

Everyone was just sitting around talking.

"I think my house was built on some type of burial ground" (Sasuke)

"You on that stuff.*laughs*" (Hinata)

"I'm foreal! I keep seeing these ghosts all around my house."(Sasuke)

Someone knocks on the door. Neji gets up glad that this conversation was over with. Gaara steps in. "Gaara!" Yelled Jason as he got up and kissed him. Once Jason let go of him, Gaara walked in. Once everyone saw Terra, they gasped.

"Cool. A alien. What planet are you from?"(Hinata)

"Mars" (Terra)

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything" (Garra)

"Sasuke was just saying he see's ghost. You shouldn't have buried you family under your house."(Jason)

"I didn't! I don't know any of the ghost here."(Sasuke)

"Suuuure you don't.*rolls eyes*We need to get her home."(Gaara)

"NOOO! Can I please stay here with you Master Gaara?"(Terra)

"Why."(Gaara)

"Well...I...it would be good for me to learn about ...earth you call it?"(Terra)

"Well then were the wrong people to hang out with."(Sasuke)

"Why?"(Terra)

"Were the weirdest people you'll ever meet."(Hinata)

"**They're** the weirdest people you'll ever meet" (Neji)

"Alien girl's got a point. We could study her transportation and learn about Mars. I COULD GET RICH."(Jason)

"WHAT ABOUT ME?"(Gaara)

"You're already rich."(Jason)

"Oh yeah" (Gaara)

So they learned everything they could about her. And Jason became a millionaire, making himself still the poorest one of the group.

I know you probably expected more. I can't do this alone people. Send me some suggestions.


End file.
